Last Moments
by Sabreen
Summary: A short story about Mamoru, how he felt after his heart was broken in thousand pieces.


**Author's Notes:** -sigh- Thisonepart will probably be very weird to you coming from me. But... just sometimes I have these ideas of tragic and just how much it happens... Life isn't just romance and happiness, minna. Well, this story is for those depressed days when you just feel like reading sad stories and listening to sad music... It was donesporadically, justbecause I was inspiredvery much.I hope you'll like it.

Title: Last Minutes  
Rating: M  
Author: Sabreen

Last Minutes

* * *

There are only two hours until dawn. The moonlight shines on him, irritatedly, annoyingly, making him stand out between the small number of objects in the dark room, like pinpointing the guilt. The orange street light reaches his ceiling, making creatures ofshadows wanting to devour him, but not being able to, moving slowly towards him, a minute at the time. Everythingis so still, frozen in place, but all eyes fixed at him, looking at him coolly. Silence echoes loudly in the room, repeating itself constantly.

_This morning  
You forgot everything  
That held you together_

Mamoru iskneeling on the carpetless floor, hunched like a wounded animal, his hands lie wide open on the floor. His breaths are shallow, coming out it small gasps. His blurry blue gaze stares at the floor, blinking rarely. Ebony black hair messed, some of it matted to his sweaty face.His jaw trembles with uneven gasps of breath. The blue depths of his eyes are barely visible. Tears.Tears run down his wet shiny face occasionally. His forehead is full of sweat, mixing with his tears. The black polois completely wet. The lines of his body is perfectly visible,for his polo is matted to it tightly, like second skin.Suddenly, he grips his knees tightly, but it doesn't help.

_This daybanging on the window  
Isn't yours  
Isn't yours_

The silenceis tearing him apart. Pressingon his ears, no mercy. He can't look around him. He knows what he'll find. Feeling like the rough objects are slowly sneaking to him. Ready to attack at any moment. He can barely make out the noises of the street below. He feels like he's watched, like he is just an animal killed in a fight, and all audience waits for his next move. He feels too tired, exhausted, to do anything right then. His heart beats irregularly, if it does. He can't feel his legs anymore. Something is eating him, from inside. If he just isn't in this damn apartment...

_Objectsare silent around you  
Your table and your bed  
Are watching you  
__tacitly_

He hunches even more, bracing himself more tightly. His trembling hand reaches and grabs the cloth at his chest. Faint, unevenpulse, sometimeslike it doesn't exist, vibrates through it. The thought haunts him constantly. The feeling. The image. He finally collapses to the floor. He has no strenght to kneel. His hands lie flat on the floor again. Tears and sweat beads splashed on the wooden floor. He shakes. He has a high fever, his hot face buring against the cold wood. But he doesn't know about all of that. The feeling still haunts him.

"U... Usa.. Usak.. ko..." he makes out, just to break the silence that has him giving in. "I... iya..." The whisper is lethal to him. He can sense it... in some faraway corner of his heart he can feel it looming over him...

_Threes hang from the walls  
Just to remember you  
Crudely_

This can't happen. This isn't possible. His mind doesn't let him think. He doesn't know what it is, but something's wrong. Shadows are now near him. They are stretching their long, cold arms towards him. He can't move. His shaky breaths and his hot, burning face, sweat and tears running over his nose don't let him talk. His head hurt. He could no longer define his body. Is he everything? Is he nothing?

_In the shadows of those times  
You sense fraud  
And betrayal  
Betrayal_

Nehelenia had the hate in her eyes. Old hate towards everyone, originally coming from her childhood. The hate had made her body consist of nothing but hate and anger. The good and the love of his Usako was again doing nothing except wanting to make her good again. She considered everyone can be good and healed. Everyone can be pulled out of the rock-hard belt of anger and hate with just a little convincing.

But it wasn't like that. Truth is a cruel thing, and his poor naive Usako wanted to make everything right again.

Poor, naive Usako.

She healed him, kissed him and her eyes told him she knew what was going to happen. She'll convince Nehelenia to be good again, and everybody continues with their lives. Then she left to 'battle' with the vicious queen. She trusted her when she told her to put down her weapon. So she did.Usako approached her to have a chat with her. But Nehelenia used that and blasted her from a close distance.

The feeling of her dead body flying right to his arms.

Blood was all over her fuku, even coming from her red lips. Her terrified, emptygaze stared at him bewilderedly. Her body lay still in his arms. No breaths. No pulse. No any sign of life.

It was truly over.

_Let me play to you  
The soul dies from the silence  
And don't be afraid of the noise  
The thing that is playing  
Those are hands_

His tortured body now lies trmbling and shaking on the floor of his bedroom. His breathsare getting moreshallow. Thisis all because his heart snapped with that blast. He depended on it. She was his life. His whole existence... was a part of her. Like hers was a part of him.

He feels like worms are eating him alive. His face becomes even more wet with sweat. But no more tears. Everything died out.

_Objectsare silent around you  
Your table and your bed  
Are watching you  
__tacitly_

He feels the shadows looming over him. His dead Usakois constantly in his arms, imaginingly. But the cry of despairis always in him. The cringe of pain.

_Threes hang from the walls  
Just to remember you  
Crudely_

But he still felt like that wasn't real. This has to be a dream.

But it isn't. The loneliness tears him apart. The attack of his sickness starts again. He feels his hands shaking uncontrolablly, his breath again shallow... But, it soon calms down. The last tear streams down his cheek.

_In the shadows of those times  
You sense fraud  
And betrayal  
Betrayal_

Rei was surprised when she opened the apartment door easily. He didn't lock the door. In the hall she saw a picture of Usagi and Mamoru. She wiped the oncoming tears before they could splash on the carpet.

"Mamoru-san?" she asked quietly. She went towards his bedroom.

The morning sunshine fell on the still body of deadChiba Mamoru.

* * *

End of story -

I do not imply that Usagi is like I described her in this story, okay? Don't flame me because of that! And that song doesn't exist in English, I translated it from Croatian because it fit the story. It was originallytitled Hands from Darko Rundek. See ya later.

Hugs

Sabreen


End file.
